¿Qué es SPB?
by akemifanficssj
Summary: Los padres de Bulma traman algo con un químico extraño llamado SPB. Vegeta y Bulma no descansaran hasta averiguar qué es. pero ya saben lo que dicen: La curiosidad mato al gato.


Era un día normal como cualquier otro en la Corporación Capsule (Todos, sabemos que la vida en la Corp. Capsule no tiene nada de normal, pero bueno yo mejor sigo escribiendo) parecía ser un día rutinario como siempre, pero una llamada iba a cambiar eso.

RING, RING.

¡MUJER, CONTESTA ESE MALDITO TELEFONO!

¡TU CALLATE Y NO ME DES ORDENES, MONO DESEREBRADO!

La científica tomo el teléfono de forma brusca y contestó de igual manera.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – pregunto la peli-azul.

_**Conversación telefónica.**_

-eh…bu...Buenos días señorita Bulma, le hablamos del sector 43 de la Corporación Capsule – hablo la voz del otro lado.

-¿uhm? ¿El sector 43? – Se preguntó la peli-azul – ¿se refiere a ese sector donde hacen experimentos raros sin sentido? –

-eh, bueno yo preferiría llamarlo los ERSS –

-Aish, esas son solo las iniciales de: "_experimentos raros sin sentido"_, es prácticamente lo mismo – dijo la científica sin mucho interés.

Suspiró – si, como usted diga señorita, de igual forma yo solo quería avisarle al Dr. Brief que la SPB esta lista –

-¿la SPB? ¿Y eso que es? – pregunto la heredera.

-lo siento señorita, pero el Dr. Brief nos prohibió hablar de eso –

-pues, por si no te has dado cuenta, ya me contaste a mí sobre eso – Bulma pudo escuchar como la persona del otro lado se maldecía.

-bueno ya no importa, el paquete le llegara dentro de unos minutos…..CLICK – la persona ya había colgado la llamada.

_**Fin de la conversación telefónica.**_

-Mmm, ¿para que servirá ese experimento raro? – se preguntaba la peli-azul mientras miraba sus zapatos. Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por dos fuertes brazos que se posaron en su cintura. La peli-azul se volteó para mirar al dueño de esos brazos, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era su querido príncipe Vegeta, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando este la recibió con un beso muy tierno, luego el príncipe solo se sentó a la mesa.

-mujer dame algo de comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo el príncipe quitándose los guantes.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tú crees que por llegar y darme un beso voy a ir corriendo y cocinarte? – dijo la heredera sacando grandes cantidades de comida de la nevera, mientras el príncipe solo la veía con diversión.

DING DONG.

El timbre de la Corporación Capsule se hizo sonar dando paso al Dr. Brief. El científico corrió a la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, al cabo de unos segundos el hombre regreso de igual manera solo que ahora traía una caja pequeña con una letras escritas en grande.

-mujer, ¿Qué es SPB? – pregunto el príncipe con curiosidad.

-¿umh? No lo sé…. Oye y ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – pregunto la peli-azul.

-la caja que traía tu padre decía eso – dijo Vegeta sin mucho interés.

-Mmm, mi papá se trae algo entre manos, y debo averiguarlo – dijo la chica – y tú me ayudaras – dijo señalando a Vegeta.

-Grrr…está bien, pero primero dame algo de comer – dijo el príncipe.

*******O*******

Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban escondidos debajo de la cama de los padres de la peli-azul. Por su puesto que esta grandiosa idea fue del príncipe, que según él, ese era el mejor lugar para esconderse y espiar a los Sres. Brief.

Eso creía él.

Al cabo de unos minutos se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños seguidos de gemidos por parte de la señora Brief, luego la cama empezó a moverse de forma violenta. Vegeta siempre había creído que esos señor eran algo tontos o hasta un poco inocentes, pero lo que él estaba escuchando le había borrado totalmente esa idea de la cabeza. El príncipe no lo resistió más y tomo a Bulma de la mano y como pudo salió de debajo de la cama, tropezándose justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, haciéndose presente un silencio incómodo. La heredera y el príncipe voltearon la mirada hacia atrás, topándose con la imagen más traumática que hayan visto.

Los Sres. Brief se encontraban en una pose traumática para Bulma y Vegeta pero placentera para ellos.

Los señores se encontraban en la famosa pose del 69.

El príncipe que hasta ese momento se encontraba con el rostro azul no resistió más y se desmayó, acto seguido, Bulma tomo a Vegeta por una pierna y salió de la habitación.

Los padres de Bulma no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron en su placentero trabajo.

Bulma bajo las escaleras más rápido que una ráfaga de ki, golpeando la cabeza del príncipe con cada escalón que bajaba. Al llegar a la sala la heredera cayó de rodillas al piso, poniendo una mano en su pecho para tratar de regularizar su respiración, al cabo de unos segundos Vegeta despertó.

-oye Bulma ya sé que significa SPB – Vegeta noto que Bulma no le prestaba atención – creo que significaba: "_sexo_ _para_ _los Brief",_ vaya tus padres sí que no perdieron… ¿Bulma? –

Vegeta noto que la peli-azul lo miraba de forma lujuriosa, era como si ella fuera un depredador y él fuera la presa.

La peli-azul gateo hasta él de forma coqueta, luego susurro en el oído del príncipe:

_-no te gustaría intentar el 69._

FIN.


End file.
